Making a Statement
by BJ071992
Summary: Marissa Crowe makes her debut as a WWE Diva, but this girl is an anti-diva and vows to clean up the Divas division and restore credibility and honour in women's wrestling.
1. Marissa's Debut Match and Pipebomb

**OC Info**

**Name: Marissa Crowe  
>Age: 27 (born 1987)<br>Hometown: Cincinnati, Ohio**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: The character Marissa Crowe is of my creation. I do not own WWE. I am writing this fic for fun.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Marissa Crowe was getting ready for her debut match on Monday Night RAW. She made her TV debut the week before demanding that Stephanie McMahon sign her a contract to be a WWE Diva, or in Marissa's words, a female wrestler. Marissa loathed the word "Diva" with a passion. She was a wrestler, not a swimsuit model. Marissa started her wrestling career at the age of 18 and wrestled for various promotions on the independent circuit until she decided to join the WWE. She was going to make a statement and show the WWE Universe what she was made of.

Marissa adjusted her elbow pads before she made her way to the ring. Suddenly, Eva Marie's entrance music started playing as Marissa was getting ready to make her entrance. THIS was going to be her opponent?! Marissa had heard from reliable sources on how bad Eva Marie's wrestling skills were and prayed that WWE released the fiery redhead, but no! She was the "star" of that stupid Total Divas show on the E! Network.

Marissa glared at the TV screen, showing Eva Marie wearing gold wrestling attire. _She looks like a hooker. _Marissa thought angrily as her entrance music started to play. Dressed in pink and purple wrestling attire, Marissa made her way to the ring with a determined look on her face.

"Introducing, Marissa Crowe!" the RAW ring announcer Lillian Garcia announced.

Marissa entered the ring and had words with Eva Marie.

"You're going down!" Marissa warned her.

Eva Marie was unfazed by Marissa's threat. As soon as the referee rang the bell, Marissa clotheslined Eva Marie which knocked her out cold.

"THIS IS IT!" Marissa yelled out before picking Eva Marie up and delivering a huge powerbomb on the redhead. Marissa then pinned Eva Marie.

1, 2, 3!

The referee called for the bell. Marissa won her debut match on RAW.

"Here is your winner, Marissa Crowe!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Marissa had her hand raised in victory before grabbing the microphone from Lillian. It appeared that she had something to say.

"I would just like to say that the current state of the Divas division here in the WWE is a COMPLETE JOKE! You see how I squashed my opponent? That will be the same result to all the Divas that think they can wrestle, but in reality they can't wrestle for shit!" Marissa snapped.

The crowd was undecided. Some cheered, while some started booing.

"Where do I start? Oh, yes! Let me take you back to 2009. Jillian Hall had just defeated Mickie James to win her first ever Divas Championship, but what happened? That slut Nancy O'Dell from Entertainment Tonight made Jillian defend her title against Melina and she lost the belt FOUR MINUTES after she won it from Mickie James! No disrespect to Melina, I think she's a great wrestler but Jillian Hall should've had the opportunity to have a lengthy title reign. BUT NO! Jillian Hall, a female WRESTLER, was the residential jobber to undeserving swimsuit models who are a disgrace to women's wrestling! But there is one thing that really pisses me off! The amount of these bimbos have become Divas Champions. Where do I start? Ah, yes! There's Maryse, the Bella Twins, Eve Torres, Kaitlyn, Michelle McCool and the biggest culprit of them all, KELLY KELLY! The only reason Kelly Kelly ever won the Divas Championship was because she was the 'poster girl' of the Divas division! The only reason Michelle McCool won her titles was because she is the wife of The Undertaker! Real female wrestlers like AJ Lee, Natalya, Naomi, Tamina Snuka, Paige and Alicia Fox are CONSTANTLY overlooked for worthless cockroaches like Cameron, Summer Rae, Layla, the Bella Twins, Eva Marie, Emma and the biggest jobber of all, Rosa Mendes! Another example of this is the Trish Stratus and Lita rivalry! While Trish celebrated her final match holding the Women's Championship in her hometown, Lita was disrespected by Cryme Tyme and sold her personal belongings as well as being verbally abused over her affair with Edge. That "Love Triangle" storyline from 2005 RUINED her career! While I respect Trish Stratus, Lita created a legacy too which has been constantly overlooked by WWE! That's because they would rather have eye candy like Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle and Ashley Massaro and not have amazing wrestlers like Beth Phoenix, Ivory, Molly Holly, Jacqueline, Victoria, Gail Kim, Melina, Mickie James, Trish Stratus, Lita, and the late Fabulous Moolah! I refuse to be 'smart, sexy and powerful', I refuse to take part in degrading matches like rolling around in slop and I REFUSE to wrestle talentless models who disrespect the term 'female wrestler'! To all the WWE Divas in the locker room, be warned! I am about to CLEAN OUT the women's division!"

Marissa threw the microphone on the ground and stormed out of the ring to a loud cheer.

* * *

><p>In the locker room, Cameron was livid.<p>

"Who does that ugly freak think she is?! I'll show her what a worthless cockroach can do!" Cameron said angrily.

When Marissa entered the locker room, Cameron squared up to her.

"Listen here, you bitch! I am the star of the WWE, not a worthless cockroach! I can wrestle too!" Cameron shouted

"Oh really? You call THAT proper wrestling attire?! I call it the 'high school slut' attire" Marissa replied sarcastically, making fun of Cameron's schoolgirl attire.

"That's it! You and I are having a match this week on Smackdown! You're going down, bitch! Girl bye!"

And with that Cameron stormed out of the locker room. All Marissa could do was smirk.


	2. SmackDown: Marissa Crowe vs Cameron

**Chapter 2**

SmackDown was live in Fresno, California and Marissa was going to face Cameron in singles competition. Cameron was determined to win this one for two reasons. 1) Because she was in her home state and 2) she wanted to shut Marissa Crowe up.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from Northridge, California, Cameron!" Eden Rhodes announced.

Dressed in her usual school girl attire, Cameron looked at herself in the compact mirror as she awaited the arrival of Marissa. Sure enough, Marissa Crowe's entrance theme blasted the arena and she made her way out wearing the same wrestling attire she wore on Monday night.

"And from Cincinnati, Ohio, Marissa Crowe!"

**_Michael Cole: "Marissa Crowe, the self proclaimed anti-Diva. She made a powerful statement after her debut victory over Eva Marie on RAW this past Monday. She has vowed to 'clean out' the Divas division."_**

**_Jerry "the King" Lawler: "This Marissa Crowe certainly means business."_**

Marissa entered the ring and waited for the referee to call the bell. When the bell rang, Cameron just looked at herself in the mirror and whenever Marissa went towards her, Cameron rudely gestured her to wait. Finally, Marissa couldn't take it anymore and snatched the mirror from Cameron and stomped in it.

"This is wrestling, not beauty school!" Marissa shouted at Cameron.

"Oh, girl bye!" Cameron said before slapping Marissa hard across the face.

The force of the slap caused Marissa to snap. She grabbed Cameron by the hair and tossed her across the ring.

"You wanna slap me, you worthless cockroach?! You can't even wrestle!" Marissa shouted at Cameron.

As Cameron charged at Marissa, she was met with a huge kick to the head, knocking her unconscious. Marissa then set Cameron up for a powerbomb.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, CAMERON!" she yelled before delivering the powerbomb and pinning Cameron.

1, 2, 3!

The referee called for the bell. The match was over.

"Here is your winner, Marissa Crowe!" Eden Rhodes announced.

_**Michael Cole: "That was complete domination. Marissa Crowe is certainly making a statement to the Divas."**_

_**Jerry "The King" Lawler: "Hold on, Michael. I think Marissa's going to say something."**_

Sure enough, Marissa had a microphone in her hand and was ready to cut a promo.

"This is a perfect example of a 'Diva' being dominated by a woman wrestler! Just like I did to Eva Marie this past week on RAW, I have now easily beaten the slutty schoolgirl Cameron! None of these swimsuit models will EVER beat me! I hope my next opponent is someone that actually knows how to wrestle! I am sick of seeing Divas like Eva Marie and Cameron that think they own the place. That think their wrestling skills are good. That think their 'smart, sexy and powerful'. Well, I've got news for you. YOU AND THE REST OF THESE LIPSTICK LOSERS CAN'T WRESTLE FOR SHIT!" Marissa shouted.

The crowd were loving this.

"If I faced someone like Natalya or AJ Lee, I would be facing REAL women wrestlers. And I love how the WWE portray Sunny as the "original Diva". She was nothing but a stinking valet for crying out loud! I trained with some of the NXT Divas and they have great talent, better than those two cockroaches that I faced. There's Charlotte, daughter of the Hall of Famer Ric Flair and current NXT Women's Champion. She would have the potential to make a name for herself in WWE. But why are Divas such as Eva Marie, Cameron, Summer Rae, Layla and Rosa Mendes STILL on the roster when they can't wrestle! Oh, that's right! They're a part of that pathetic eyesore of a TV show 'Total Divas'! The only Divas I respect on that show are Natalya, Naomi and new cast members Alicia Fox and Paige. Why do I respect them? Because they know how to wrestle! Whoever faces me next better know some damn wrestling skills because I'm not facing talentless sluts like Eva Marie and Cameron anymore!"

Marissa threw the microphone down and climbed up the turnbuckle and did a pose. The fans were cheering loudly.

* * *

><p>When Marissa made her way backstage, she was greeted by Stephanie McMahon.<p>

"Come with me, Marissa." Stephanie said to her.

Marissa followed Stephanie into her office.

"What is it, Ms McMahon?" Marissa asked.

"That was some serious stuff out there. You sure gave the fans what they wanted. You played the heel character to absolute perfection." Stephanie said to her.

"Oh, I wasn't playing a heel when I delivered those pipe bombs. I meant every word of it." Marissa said.

Stephanie nodded her head in agreement before saying, "You're right. It's about time the Divas division needed a wake-up call."

Marissa smiled.

"Which brings me to your match next week on RAW. You will be facing Alicia Fox and Natalya in a handicap match." Stephanie said to her.

Marissa was not frightened by this. She had participated in handicap matches before on the indy circuit, so this was no challenge for her.

"I love a challenge!" Marissa said with a determined look on her face.

So, it was settled. Marissa Crowe vs. Alicia Fox and Natalya next week on RAW.


	3. RAW: Marissa Crowe vs Alicia & Natalya

**Chapter 3**

The following week, RAW was live from Phoenix, Arizona. Marissa was preparing for her handicap match against Natalya and Alicia Fox when Summer Rae approached her.

"Well, look who it is! The Diva that claims to clean out this division!" Summer Rae said, her voice filled with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Like you should talk, Miss So You Think You Can Dance!" Marissa smirked.

Summer Rae glared at Marissa before replying, "Ha, ha! You're SO funny!"

"Listen here, Summer. I'm not here to play little cutesy-cute, girly-girl games here. I am a wrestler, not a 'smart, sexy and powerful' Diva! In fact, I've got a handicap match against Alicia Fox and Natalya. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Before Marissa could leave however, Summer Rae blocked the door.

"I have a few things to say to you, Marissa. I don't care if it takes all night." Summer Rae said in a threatening tone, which unfazed Marissa.

"You know what?"

CRACK! Marissa punched Summer Rae's face so hard that it knocked her out cold.

"Pathetic Divas like you don't intimidate me." Marissa said to an unconscious Summer Rae before leaving the locker room.

* * *

><p>Marissa's entrance music blasted the arena and she made her way out to a huge pop from the crowd. She was wearing blue "army-style" camouflage wrestling attire.<p>

"The following is a 2-on-1 handicap match scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Cincinnati, Ohio, Marissa Crowe!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Marissa entered the ring and waited for her opponents. A few seconds later, Alicia Fox's entrance music blasted the arena.

"And her opponents, the team of Alicia Fox and Natalya."

Marissa wasted little time and dropkicked both Alicia and Natalya before they entered the ring. Marissa then tossed Alicia into the ring and started stomping on her.

"At least fight back, Alicia!" Marissa mocked before tossing Alicia outside the ring. As soon as Marissa turned around, an angry Natalya was standing there.

"You want to clean out the Divas division, do you?!" Natalya asked angrily.

Marissa shoved Natalya, who then returned the favour.

"Bitch!" Marissa snarled before slapping the taste out of Natalya's mouth. As Natalya charged at Marissa, she was met with a kick to the gut.

"This is it!"

Marissa then delivered not one, but THREE powerbombs on Natalya. Seeing that Alicia was returning to the ring, Marissa made her move and delivered a front power slam on the Foxy Lady before pinning her.

1, 2, 3!

The referee rang the bell and Marissa was able to win the handicap match.

"Here is your winner, Marissa Crowe!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Marissa took the microphone from Lillian and began to cut a promo.

"That match was just TOO EASY! But at least in this match, I was put up against two women that know exactly how to wrestle! I've vowed to clean up this cesspool of a women's division and I intend on living up to that promise!" Marissa told the crowd.

The crowd cheered.

"Earlier tonight, a little whore named Summer Rae thought she could stand up to me. Well, I've got news for Summer Rae. She is nothing but an American version of Maryse! Let me show you what I did to Summer Rae in the locker room earlier tonight."

Footage shows Summer Rae and Marissa's altercation in the locker room. Once it stops playing, Marissa resumes her promo.

"What I did to Summer Rae is nothing in comparison to what I will do to the 'Divas' who can't wrestle for shit! If Summer Rae wants a fight, she'll have on this week on Smackdown in an Extreme Rules match!"

The crowd cheered as Marissa threw the microphone down and left the arena.


End file.
